Me, Myself, and I
by Morning-Star57
Summary: Kin has a new invention, The Alternator, and accidentally shot Trina with it. Now we see what happens when you have Katrina; the sweet, innocent, good-hearted girl. And Trina; the vile, mean evil witch. Enjoy Slight Trina/Nick Mallory, but nothing too big.


**30 minutes ago~**

* * *

_"Okay Kin, how does this work?" Corey asked his key boardist. Kin pushed up his glasses and smirked. _

_"Well, if my calculations are correct, this machine is supposed to separate you from your alternative side!" He said with shining eyes. Corey looked at the super-genious with a blank look._

_"He means," Laney, the only girl in Grojband, explained. "That if he did this right, you would be split into two people, but with different personalities." Corey's face lit up._

_"Awesomeness!" The infamous band all laughed at their leader's childish antics. _

_"Urgh! What is, like, going on in here?!" Trina's voice rung out. She glared at the band mates. "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep for my date with hunky Nick Mallory so you bozos BE QUIET! #SILENCE!" With that she gave a flip of her hair and went inside her room, but surprisingly her door didn't shut. _

_Kin cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. Once he had it, he held up a blow dryer that had its wire plugged into a giant machine. _

_"Okay, now that _that_ happened, I present to you; __**THE ALTERNATOR**__!" He introduced with a mischievous glint in his onyx eyes. He pointed the blow dryer upward and accidentally pressed the button, sending a ray towards the ceiling. It bounced off the light and onto a mirror, then straight into Trina's room. _

_"__**KYAAAAAAAAAAA!**__"_

* * *

**Now~**

* * *

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAA!**_" Trina's scream echoed through the garage. A white light emitted from her room. As it died down, Trina came out with a furious expression.

"Didn't I tell you losers to _KEEP IT DOWN?! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY ROOM!_" She yelled.

"My, is everybody okay? Did somebody get hurt?" A sweet voice came from behind Trina. The figure came out to reveal-

"_TRINA?!_"

"What?!"

"Yes?"

The band stared at the two Trina's. One was wearing her usual outfit, with her headband pushing her bubblegum pink hair out of the way. She had a nasty, and angry expression on her face.

The other one was in rags and her hair was in two braided pig-tails. She had a sweet and caring expression on her dirt covered face.

The band recognized the new Trina as _Katrina_. The nice, non-evil version of Trina. Both Trina's looked at each other, before the screamed. Katrina ran downstairs and hugged Corey tightly.

"Oh, little brother, what's happening? Why is there another me?" She said hysterically. Trina glared at her brother before she stomped down the stairs forcefully pulled Katrina away and grabbed him by the collar.

"What did you do?!" Corey pulled away from Trina. Ignoring their questions, he turned to Kin.

"Kin, what happened?" Kin pushed his glasses up.

"Well, I theorized that my ray split Trina into two of herself. While one is mean, nasty, and evil; the other one is sweet, caring, and good." He said in awe. "That means... _MY MACHINE ACTUALLY WORKED! Wahoo!_" Kon scratched his head with his drumstick.

"So, does that mean we now have two Trina's" He asked. Everyone nodded.

"Urgh! Now what?! I have a date with hunky Nick Mallory today! I don't want to deal with _that _thing!" Trina said angrily while glaring at Katrina. Katrina gave her hurt look.

"That's not very nice, Trina. And besides, I'm you. So if I'm a thing, so are you." She said matter-of-factly.

"Okay," Laney said. "Why don't we first get Tr-uh, Katrina out of these rags, then we figure out how to put them together because I'm pretty sure that Kin, being Kin, didn't think of putting a reverse switch on that thing. Am I right?" Kin grinned sheepishly and nodded. Katrina's eyes sparkled with delight.

"Okay, Laney. Let's go!" She then dragged Laney upstairs. Trina sneered.

"Urgh! I need to get ready so _NO MORE DISTRACTIONS_! #_SILENCE_!" With that she stormed up to her room, closing it and locking it this time.

"Well that happened." Corey said.

* * *

**Double Trina Transition!**

* * *

Twenty minutes later Laney came with a new Katrina. Her hair was styled in a high ponytail that was curled at the bottom, with her bangs brushing her forehead. She was wearing a white, short-sleeved dress with a sweet-heart neckline that hugged her form before flowing out once it reaches waist and goes just above her knees. A rosy pink belt was around her waist with matching pink boots. She had on a light blush and some lip gloss for make-up, a silver-chain necklace with a pink heart, and pink heart-shaped earings. Her fingers were painted bubblegum pink with her ring finger having a white heart design. Her face was also free of any dirt.

"Wow Katrina! You look amazing!" Corey complimented. Kin and Kon both agreed. Laney smiled sheepishly.

"I think I might've over did it." She said nervously. Kin and Kon both looked at her like she was crazy.

"You aren't serious, are you?!" They commented. Katrina laughed and hugged Corey.

"Thank you, little brother." She then took out a lollipop and shoved it in his mouth. "Here you go, love you so much!~" She cooed. Katrina looked around and noticed the absence of her evil half. "Where's Trina?"

"She went on her date." Katrina's eyes sparkled.

"Does this mean I can go outside?" The band nodded. She gave aloud squeal before she ran out.

"Guys?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Us too..."

* * *

**Katrina's Day Outside!~**

* * *

As Katrina ran, she enjoyed the breeze hitting her face and the sound of her boots hitting the pavement. She slowed into a speed-walk as a small laugh escaped her lips. She greeted many people with a smile and a wave. For some reason, she decided to softly sing the lyrics to a Laney showed her.

"_I can't remember what I did tonight, or even yesterday. Like, dude, where's my car? Excuse me, what's my name?~_" She sung while spinning around. She suddenly stopped and giggled.

"Nick Mallory thinks that Trina Riffin has a nice voice. Nick Mallory wonders why she stopped." Katrina turned with a bright smile.

"Hello, sir!" She waved enthusiastically. "Thank you for the kind compliment!" With that she merrily skipped away, but was stopped by Nick.

"Didn't Trina Riffin want a date?" She turned with a confused look.

"What date?" With that she skipped away, leaving behind a very confused Nick behind.

"Oh Nick!~" He turned to find Trina there with a lovestruck expression. Now, Nick Mallory was _very_ confused. "Ready for our date?" He blinked and shook his head.

"Trina Riffin didn't want a date with Nick Mallory. So Nick Mallory is going to leave. Bye Trina Riffin." With that he strutted away.

Trina blinked once. Twice

"_WHAT?!_" She looked at Katrina's happy, go-lucky form and rage over took her.

_"Gotta make her pay!"_

_"Gotta make friends!~"_

_**Scene change: Trina trying to make Katrina embarrass herself by tripping her but she was caught by a cute guy**_

_[Trina]_

_Me, myself, and I don't see eye ta' eye_

_Me, myself, and I don't get along_

_Me, myself, and I can finally say "Goodbye"_

_This collaboration always felt so wrong_

_**Scene change: Trina trying to follow Katrina through the mall while shooting paint balls at her but she spun, obviously avoiding them**_

_[Trina]_

_There's two of us on the scene and I don't wanna sound mean_

_But I tell you that I'm happy without me_

_I've been holding me back, but now I'm on my on track_

_We're done, finito, I'm free~_

_**Scene change: Katrina skipping through the park, waving a meeting new people, oblivious to Trina following her.**_

_[Katrina]_

_From here on out we can both exist peacefully_

_Without all of this trouble and internal strife_

_[Trina]_

_Internal strife_

_[Katrina]_

_Now that we're separate we can do anything_

_So don't let the door hit cha', have a nice life_

_**Scene change: Katrina dancing with some children while Trina goes diary with anger.**_

_[Trina]_

_Have a nice life_

_I'm through with myself, I'm better off without her_

_[Katrina]_

_Myself and I_

_[Trina]_

_I'm through with myself, I'm better off without her_

_Me, myself and I don't get along_

_[Katrina]_

_Without her_

"Got'cha!" Trina said as she grabbed onto Katrina's arm. Katrina smiled.

"Hello, Trina! How are you?"

"Grr! C'mon, Doppelganger!"

**Back at the garage!~**

"Fixed it!" Kin said proudly. Just then, The garage doors opened revealing an angry Trina and a pouting Katrina.

"Well, bozo, _FIX US_! URGH! You have no idea what she's put me through! She ruined my date with Nick Mallory and gave me a "good girl" reputation! I've had disgusting little _kids _come up to me and say 'hi'!" She ranted.

"I didn't mean to be a bother. I just wanted to have fun and make friends!" She whined while pouting.

"NO ONE CARES!" Trina exploded. Corey rushed and saved Katrina from Trina's wrath.

"Okay! Well, now we can put you two back together."

"BOOMZAI!~" Kin and Kon yelled before a white ray hit Katrina and Trina.

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_" The smoke cleared revealing a normal Trina. She smiled brightly, too brightly.

"Yay! I'm me again!~" She sung while spinning. The band sweat-dropped.

"K-kin?" Laney asked. Kin whistled and looked away.

" I have no idea."

"Oh, new friends!" She stiffen. "Urgh! Get out of my head!" She did it again but this time she turned to the left. "Don't be mean." To the right. "Be quite!"

_Oh no..._

* * *

**Yeah, I don't know what possessed me to do this... I was watching Phineas and Ferb when Candace was split and this happened.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!~ **


End file.
